


you and i might just be the best thing

by dragonharps (StarlightNyx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Trans Female Character, Trans Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNyx/pseuds/dragonharps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Something inside her stomach knots, both skittering nerves and daring excitement, as she stares at her reflection, unable to tear her eyes away.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i might just be the best thing

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'haven't had enough' by marianas trench, this is just a rly cute short trans girl scott thing i wrote last night on my ipod and fixed up this morning. trans girl scott means a lot to me ok???? (she's still using her birthname and is comfortable w that.)

Scott stands in front of the mirror, eyes tracking over her hair—grown to her shoulders now, twisted into a short braid—and the set of her shoulders, puffy sleeves hanging loosely around her arms. She reaches down to bunch her fists in the fabric of the skirt that dusts her dimpled knees, looking at the contrast of off-white against dark skin.

She spins for a moment, gaze dragging along the way her flowery blouse hugs her sides but is still baggy around her chest and shoulders. Something inside her stomach knots, both skittering nerves and daring excitement, as she stares at her reflection, unable to tear her eyes away.

Scott turns halfway, peering slightly over her shoulder in the mirror to the boxes of dresses, skirts, makeup and nail polish behind her. It isn't that she needs to present herself as uber-feminine, because she's happy with anything as long as she gets to use the right pronouns and be treated as a woman. It's just—nice, in a way, to collect the nail polish from Lydia, cosmetics from Erica, and dresses and skirts from Kira and Allison. It's nice to dress up before the mirror, too, and even more so to do it in front of other people.

She catches Kira's scent outside the front door before she knocks, and is out there in a matter of seconds to flash a smile of almost all teeth. Kira blinks when she sees her, cheeks flushed, goofy grin almost instantly lighting up her face.

“You look really nice,” Kira tells her, intertwining their fingers and knocking their foreheads together. The world stilts around them, rain drizzling quietly; Kira's clothes and hair are damp, her car's windshield flecked with drops from where it's parked in the McCall's driveway.

“Thank you,” Scott replies, beaming. Her face feels hot at the comment, just a simple _You look really nice_ and she wants to hide her face. “I tried on some of the other stuff.”

Kira's eyes go a little brighter, gleaming in the way they do when she gets excited about something. “Want me to do your nails?” she chirps, words tumbling together with how eager she is. She hoists Scott's hand up, traces her fingers over where last week's yellows and pinks are starting to fade.

Scott smiles, a bit shy, and steps aside to let Kira in. “Yeah,” she says. “I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is bpdmystique !!


End file.
